Koneko Feromon
Koneko Feromon is a student at Shiketsu High School's Class 2-C with the goal of becoming a Pro Hero. Appearance Gallery Personality She is confident in her quirk, leading her to be cocky. She has strong loyalty towards Shiketsu and believes both students and alumni from the school are superior to all others, only believing U.A. to be on par with them. She loves to mock her opponents while she and her team overwhelm them. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Above-Average Strength: Above-Average Speed: Above-Average Stamina: Average Durability: Average Endurance: Above-Average Reflexes: Ways of Combat Fighting Style: Koneko usually tries to maintain a distance while her teammates take the lead while she uses beneficial pheromones on them, or uses Vaccine on them while she uses detrimental pheromones on their enemies. If forced into close combat and she isn't able to escape, she'll try to use her pheromones on them directly via Pheromonal Shot to try to inhibit them enough for her to create some distance. Quirk Civet: She can release special pheromones from her skin for a variety of effects. Techniques Pheromonal Shot: Koneko infects people with her special pheromones instantly through skin contact. She usually uses this through her fingers. The effects will last for 15 seconds per second of contact and caps at 20 seconds of contact. Pheromonal Perfume: Koneko infects people with her special pheromones slowly through the air by releasing them into the air from her skin. People infected through breathing the air will start to show the effects of the pheromone after 30 seconds and then will continue to be affected for 1-3 minutes after exiting the area of effect, which is about 100 Feet in all directions around her body. Sleeping Pills: She uses special pheromones that cause people affected to become drowsy, causing their strength, speed, reaction speed, skill with their quirk, and energy levels to fall significantly. Affected people will be mostly recovered if they experience some pain. Vaccine: She uses special pheromones that cause people affected to become immune to her special hormones. Energy Pills: She uses special pheromones that cause people affected to become energized, however when the effect runs out, they'll experience a hit of fatigue, the size of which depends on how long they were under its effects. Pain Killer: She uses special pheromones that cause people affected having their sense of pain dulled significantly. Upper: She uses special pheromones that cause people affected minds becoming clearer, being able to think faster, and causes their reaction speed to go up significantly. Super Moves Steroid: She uses special pheromones that cause people affected to gain a moderate increase to both their physical strength and their quirk's power, as well as dull their sense of pain, however they will also become more aggressive. People who have experienced it several times can control themselves if they are aware that they are under its effects. Other Compatibility Good Bad * Has bad compatibility against Wind Quirks or quirks that are capable of creating winds due to them blowing away the pheromones she releases into the air. Equipment & Weapons Hero Costume: Her Hero Costume was designed to be quite revealing in her chest area, this is because it allows her to spread her special pheromones more easily, while the rest is designed to provide a bit of protection. She also had it made so her fingers aren't covered to allow her to use Pheromonal Shot easily through them. Shiketsu Uniform Hat: Like all Shiketsu students and alumni, she wears the signature hat with her Hero Costume. Battles Trivia * Her name Koneko means Civet and Feromon means Pheromone. * She is based on Rikujou Kaori from the series Killing Bites. Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:Shiketsu Students Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Black Rabbit Universe